


After Three I'm Under the Table, After Four I'm Under the Host

by Chash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The correct way to help the girl you've got a crush on through her ex-boyfriend's flirtation with your friend is definitely drinking games, right? Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Three I'm Under the Table, After Four I'm Under the Host

"Okay, one sip every time they start arguing about nothing," Raven says, tapping her pen against the counter of the bar.

"How are we defining _nothing_?" asks Gina.

"This is creepy," Bellamy says. "We're _working_."

"Gina is working," Raven tells him, bright. " _You're_ flirting. Or you will be in--" She checks her phone. "Twenty minutes."

"Do you track how far away Clarke is at all times?"

"You're the one who knew I was talking about Clarke."

He snorts. "Yeah, you're writing a list called _The Bellamy and Clarke Drinking Game_. It doesn't exactly take a detective. And it's creepy, seriously." He glances at Gina. "How is this weirder for me than it is for you?"

"Why would it be weird for me?" she asks, all innocence.

Bellamy scrubs his hand over his face and then lets out one of his long-suffering Bellamy sighs. Raven has to smile; no one can do long-suffering like Bellamy.

"You know what? I'm gonna go clean something," he mutters.

"Twenty minutes!" calls Raven, and grins at Gina. 

"You're flirting too," Bellamy mutters, too low for Gina to hear, and she ignores him.

"I think we have to define _nothing_ as, like, any non-issue. Politics is something, so is, like--Clarke's family, relationships. I think we can really play that one by ear."

"Mmm," Gina agrees, leaning forward. Raven doesn't look down her shirt. Raven is _classy_. "And what if they start bickering about something real?"

"That happens way less often, so two sips."

"Sure," says Gina. She glances over at Bellamy. "This is a little weird."

"You guys have been broken up for, what, six months?"

"Coincidentally, almost the exact same amount of time Clarke has been back in town," Gina says, with a wry smile. 

"I did warn you," Raven says, and she did. Gina had started coming to the bar with Raven after she moved to town, and Raven had been kind of hoping that--well, she'd been really excited that she and Gina were living in the same place again, and that they were spending time together. It felt like a good start.

But Gina developed a thing for Bellamy, and Bellamy decided to try it, because he hadn't actually noticed he was pining for Clarke while she was away.

Raven saw the train wreck coming, and she was there for the crash. She didn't even say _I told you so_ for the first month.

Now it's been six months, Bellamy and Clarke are absurd, and Bellamy _hired Gina_ at the bar, so Raven figures everyone has moved on, and she's up.

"You did warn me," Gina agrees, smile warming into fondness. She looks at the list. "Can we drink when Bellamy says he's not flirting?"

"I can still hear you!"

"We should probably drink now."

They both take a drink of beer, and by the time Clarke shows up (twenty-five minutes later, traffic), they have a workable list:

 

 **The Bellamy and Clarke Drinking Game**  
One sip  
-Arguing about nothing  
-Bellamy says he's not flirting  
-Clarke rolls her eyes  
-Bellamy plays with his glasses to remind Clarke he's wearing them  
-Clarke checks out Bellamy's back when he's getting a bottle off the top shelf

Two sips  
-Arguing about something  
-Bellamy crosses his arms at someone hitting on Clarke  
-Clarke does that lean over cleavage thing

Shot  
-On the same side in an argument  
-Clarke pretends Bellamy is her boyfriend so someone will stop hitting on her

Entire bottle  
-Octavia loses it and murders them both

 

Gina even hides it behind the bar, so Clarke won't see. Raven isn't entirely sure what happened to Clarke while she was abroad, aside from another catastrophic breakup, but she came home looking tired and way older than twenty-five, and they'd all been a little worried. After six months, she's pretty much back to normal, but still not quite normal enough that Raven wants to tease her about her and Bellamy's obvious and epic love.

So they just tease Bellamy. Even if Gina doesn't admit it, Raven knows it helps. She's been smiling so much more, since Raven stopped pretending Clarke wasn't most of the reason Bellamy and Gina broke up. 

And he's just so _fun_ to tease.

The game is on his and Gina's side of the bar, so he can _see it_ , and sees every time she and Gina raise their bottles for a drink. It's awesome.

"You know you're on duty," Bellamy says. His voice is never as harsh with her as it is with Raven; he's still guilty, which Gina really needs to learn to take advantage of.

"Thankfully you aren't getting her drunk," says Raven.

"How would you be getting her drunk?" Clarke asks Bellamy, interested.

He makes an abortive move to push his glasses up, but then remembers the list and scowls. "Nothing. You need another round?"

Clarke rolls her eyes; Raven and Gina hold their bottles up and sip while she isn't looking. "Okay, weirdo. Hey, have you been watching _Supergirl_? I really like it, but I really want them to stop using the word _friendzone_. Like, ever. Unless it's in the context of _The friendzone is a bullshit concept_."

It's the kind of statement that will almost always set them off bickering, because even when Bellamy agrees with Clarke, he doesn't know how not to bicker with her. It's like a _disease_. But his eyes flick to the drinking game, and he shrugs. "Haven't been keeping up, no."

"Oh," says Clarke. "Well, um, you should catch up. It's pretty good to marathon."

"Cool," he says. "I'm just going to--" He jerks his head to the other side of the bar, and Clarke watches him go, looking confused and a little hurt.

There's no rule for it, but Raven takes a drink anyway; she kind of needs one.

It keeps going like that. Bellamy avoids them, tries to not hit anything on the list, and Clarke doesn't know what's happening, but she clearly doesn't like it.

It's not really how Raven saw the night going.

"Should I?" Gina asks, glancing at Bellamy at the other end of the bar. Some sleezebag is hitting on Clarke and if no one intervenes, she's definitely going to start a fight.

"No, less awkward if I do it," says Raven. "Can you pretend to be Clarke's girlfriend?"

"She's not really my type," Gina says, with a smile. "But I'll do what I can."

At the other end of the bar, Bellamy is aggressively cleaning a glass, looking like the most stereotypical surly barkeeper Raven has ever seen.

"What the fuck," she says, by way of greeting.

"I get that you're into my ex, but do you have to fuck with me to flirt with her?" he asks.

"No, it's just fun," she says, bright. He glares again, and she sighs. "I honestly don't get the problem."

He glances down the bar at Gina and Clarke; the guy has left her, and the two of them are just chatting now, easy. It took a little while, but they're friends now.

"Imagine a game where every time you remember you have _no fucking chance_ with Gina, Clarke and I take a drink," he says. "Except, uh, you do have a chance with Gina, and I don't--"

"Oh my god," says Raven, and she starts laughing. "Dude. You did get half of those were things _Clarke_ does, right? Come on, Bellamy. I will bet you _anything_ that if you go over there and ask Clarke to go on a date with you right now, she will say yes, and probably tell you to take your break so you can make out. Seriously, two hundred bucks. Three hundred. How much do you want to bet? I'll go as high as you want."

His jaw works, and then he says, "Two-fifty," and Raven watches as he stalks over, fucking _glares_ as he asks, like he's trying to make himself as unappealing as possible, but of course it doesn't matter, because Clarke is beaming, and his expression melts as she takes his hand, squeezes, and Raven doesn't have to hear her answer to know that Bellamy owes her $250.

He ducks out from under the bar to kiss her, and Gina slides away from them, down to Raven.

"Is he taking his break?" she asks.

"Yup."

"Cool. If he didn't, our bet would be less resolved." 

"What did you bet?"

"You know, the usual. He thought she'd turn him down if he asked her out. He's a dumbass." She offers a shy smile. "It's hard to figure out exactly what to say, you know? When to say it."

"It is," Gina agrees. She's smiling too, soft. "I don't think I've thanked you."

"For what?"

She leans across the bar, and Raven still doesn't look down her shirt. But she is aware of the area down her shirt. "You told me not to date Bellamy, I didn't listen to you, and you've been trying to make me feel better. And I haven't even been that upset." Her smile goes teasing. "He's great, sure, but he was never that into me. For some weird reason."

"For some weird reason."

Gina wets her lips. "But I was having fun hanging out with you, so I figured we could keep going."

"We don't need to make fun of Bellamy to hang out." She pauses. "We probably will, but it's not _required_." She idly runs her finger around the rim of her glass. Bellamy did say Raven had a chance. "Clarke's not your type?"

"No. She's cute, but--" She leans forward. "I like _hot_ girls."

Raven feels her mouth go dry. She tries not to be too egotistical, but--she's hot, okay? And Gina is looking at her like _that_ , like she can't wait to see just how hot Raven can be.

Spoilers: it's very hot.

"Bellamy!" she yells. "If you finish your fucking break later, you just owe me a hundred bucks!"

"Fifty!" Bellamy calls back.

"Deal!"

He ducks back behind the bar; his hair is a mess and he's grinning. "Hey, Gina, take thirty."

"Thanks, boss."

When they get back, clothes mostly straight and makeup mostly intact after several sadly rushed but still very satisfying orgasms in the back seat of Raven's car, Bellamy has a piece of paper with _The Raven and Gina Drinking Game_ written at the top. They only came up with three rules-- _Raven puts her arm around Gina and pretends she's being casual about it_ , _Raven and Gina make fun of Bellamy as a bonding activity_ , and _Gina does the lean over cleavage thing, which Clarke has NEVER DONE shut up Raven_ \--but Raven has to admit they're solid rules.

"Shut up," she says, because she doesn't have to admit it out loud. "You still owe me fifty bucks."

"I'll live," says Bellamy, and they bump fists.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] After Three I'm Under the Table, After Four I'm Under the Host](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007564) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
